


Believing in Love is So Last Year (Anyone Have a Time Machine?)

by charleybradburies



Series: Cartinelli Week 2015 [1]
Category: 27 Dresses (2008), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bisexuality, Broadway, Broadway Star Angie Martinelli, Broken Engagement, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Engagement, F/F, Family, New York, New York City, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Multiple, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Star Wars References, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm tardy to the Cartinelli Week Party, sorry :/</p><p>(Day three | movie plot au: 27 dresses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing in Love is So Last Year (Anyone Have a Time Machine?)

  
[](http://imgur.com/uoz1dGO)   
[ ](http://imgur.com/de00s7i)  


After the tragic death of her fiancé during his involvement in a joint Army mission with her family’s (literally) booming business, Margaret “Peggy” Stark abandons home and hope to forge a new life in a new city, with a new surname. Her brother Howard insists on escorting her to her New York apartment, and treats her to a Broadway show, during which she finds herself falling in love with the show’s shining star: stellar theatre and film actress, Angela “Angie” Martinelli.

Five years later - five years of doing odd jobs, collecting playbooks, attending friends’ weddings, and memorizing songs from Martinelli’s shows and films - Howard convinces her to return home to Los Angeles for his upcoming wedding to another celebrity. For her brother’s sake, Peggy agrees to being made a bridesmaid - for the _twenty-eighth_ time, a fact of which she reminds him more times than that - since his fiancée is estranged from her family. 

Having been part of the highest social classes for her whole life, it doesn’t surprise Peggy that her brother would marry someone famous - but she _certainly_ doesn’t board the Stark Industries jet home expecting to be greeted by the object of her _own_ affections. But by thinking that her feelings would be the most significant complication, Peggy neglects to allow the possibility of what ultimately happens: _Angie_ falling in love with _her._

+

Angie Martinelli’s journey from a small-town Italian dreamer to an American multi-millionaire with half a dozen awards to her name was a daunting, heart-hardening experience, so when she happens upon a guy who not only values her work and her opinions, but lets her feel free to pretend a little less, she decides to hold tight and not let go, regardless of the fact that she still doesn’t know what it’s like to fall in love, only what it’s like to act like she’s falling.

She knows better than to let herself dwell on the lack of real romance in her relationship with Howard Stark, because frankly, she doesn’t want to chance losing someone else that matters to her. When he proposes, she thinks of the stability she’s been wanting to have in her life - stability her life’s never had - and gladly nods her assent. 

Looking at her fiancé’s younger sister and feeling the feelings she’d long since learned to feign for men was definitely _not_ part of that agreement, but she’s as powerless as anyone to keep herself from falling - _hard._

+

Howard Stark grew up young and grew up quickly, having been left the eldest heir to his family’s massive corporation at only thirteen, with only a butler to care for him and the brilliant younger sister at his charge. Thus, he doesn’t really believe that love, in any slightly fairy-tale sense, exists.

He _does_ , however, know when he finds someone he wants to keep close, and after finding solace in a refreshingly humble actress, he figures it’s as valid a choice as any to ask her to marry him. Hoping it’ll knit what’s left of his family a bit tighter together, he insists that Angie and his sister spend some time together and get to know each other. But as time goes on, the Girls’ Nights start to look less like sisters-in-law acquainting themselves and more like two girls stumbling around crushes, and he realizes that he’s got to find a way to make the pennies drop.

The question, then, is _how_ to get them to admit their feelings - which, being unrelated to technology, business strategy, and/or Star Wars, is really not Howard’s area of expertise...but that’s not to say he doesn’t have some Jedi mind tricks up his sleeve - and he's certainly _not_ afraid to use them.


End file.
